I love you, goddammit
by Jossasund
Summary: Emma and regina are locked inside a house, without any possibility to escape and no magic to use. The only way out is for the two women to admit their feelings for each other.


"This is all your fault!" Regina snapped as she took a step closer the blonde, gritting her teeth. "it'syour mother who has done this to me!"

"Hey, as much as we know it can as well be Henry! And I'm not happy about being locked up in here with you either, your majesty!" Emma growled and pushed the brunette backwards.

"Don't blame my son!" Regina shot back with fury in her eyes.

"He's my son too! " Emma spat. "And you know what, we've already had that argument! So.. _Don't_ start it again" the Sheriff warned as she stepped out to the kitchen to get a beer. Regina just rolled her eyes at her when she came back.

'What? Can't I drink beer or what?"

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat miss swan and I'm absolutely not spending this weekend locked up with you in this… This so called house! ' Regina snarled as she started to look over the locks on the windows, as she heard Emma laugh at her. Regina turned around and shot her an angry glare.

"You don't even know how to pick a simple lock, your majesty, so stop making a fool out of yourself." Emma taunted as she put her feet up on the table, knowing _that_ would irritate Regina to the fullest.

"oh forgive me miss swan, I forgot you were a ex con. So maybe you should take care of this, seeing you probably have the experience!" Regina shot back, knowing _that_ would irritate Emma fo the fullest. And it did, as the blonde literally flew up from the couch and grabbed Regina by the throat.

'Don't forget you don't have your precious _magic_ to save yourself with this time Regina. And I can break your neck without even blinking, so don't fucking test me! "

Regina kept her mouth shut as the sheriff let go of her and returned to the couch, where she turned on the TV. The queen let out a big sigh. She hated the fact that she wasn't brave enough to just tell Emma what she actually felt for her. That she actually _loved_ her. So these small fights and arguments was the only time she could feel her touch.

When Emma had come into Regina's life, it had been like a breath of fresh air. Finally she met someone as stubborn as her, that brought out the best in her, but still challenged her and made Regina want to be a better person.

Ironically the queen, that had been feared by so many and called evil all those years ago, was to scared to persuade her possibility to happiness. But why wouldn't she? When she had been young, her mother had killed her beloved stable boy Daniel in front of her, telling her _love was weakness._ Regina had been on her own since that day. But she was growing tired of it.

Emma sipped on her beer, and even if the TV was on, she wasn't really paying attention to it. Instead she watched the beautiful queen in the back of her eyes, as Emma was quietly cursing herself for not being brave enough to tell Regina about those feelings that was growing stronger with every breathe the savior took. But Emma refused to give in to them. She didn't really know why though because she and Regina completed each other in a such perfect way.

As Regina was the darkness, Emma was the light. Together they were strong. Apart they were lost, weak. And that was true. Together they could take on everything and everyone and would always win. The savor shook her head at her own thoughts. Why couldn't she just speak up? Why couldn't she just tell Regina how she felt? What was she actually afraid of? Emma was the saviour, brought to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings, right? So who was she to deny both Regina and herself just that?

Regina had been different compared to any other women Emma had fallen for in her life. Regina pushed when others backed down, and that intrigued the blonde. Even if the brunette sometimes made her crazy, it was something she desperately needed. A woman who was strong, independent and incredibly beautiful. Classy. _For fuck sake swan, get yourself together…_

Emma groaned and walked into the kitchen to get a herself another beer when she heard the sound of Regina's high heels clicking against the floor behind her. The saviour opened the refrigerator before she turned out and met the queens eyes. They were so incredibly beautiful, but so incredibly conflicted.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did miss swan, I just.. It wasn't my intention to fight with you" Regina said with a crooked smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda our thing isn't it?" the saviour chuckled as she grabbed two beers from the refrigerator.

As the night came and the two women were ready for bed, they immediately spotted a big problem, well at least Emma.. There was only _one_ bed in the house.

"So, what are we gonna do about this then?" Emma said as she pointed to the bed.

"easy, you sleep on the couch and I take the bed, any questions? " Regina scoffed when Emma grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so _my majesty._ I'm not gonna sleep on that uncomfortable excuse of a couch. And besides that, why the hell is the bed automatically just yours!?" Emma snapped.

"Because I'm a queen Emma, and you are not" Regina snarled and the blonde was to tired to fight, so she just huffed and closed the bedroom door with a bang behind her.

The smirk on Regina's lips quickly faded as she sat down and grabbed a pillow. She buried her face in it and started to cry in silence. Why wasn't she just brave enough to tell Emma that she was in love with her?

Emma never got comfortable on the couch, she just tossed and turned. If she didn't get any sleep, she would lose it completely. Emma swan without sleep was like a car without gas. In other words, _not_ a good combination. Emma knew that whoever it was in her family who had set this up, must have intently chosen the most uncomfortable couch in the whole freaking world, so the two women would be forced to share bed. Emma rolled her eyes. It had to be Henry behind at least that. _Sneaky bastard._

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Emma frowned.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the blonde asked as she sat up and flickered on the light. Anxious eyes met afraid ones.

"Emma. I.. I have to tell you something" Regina stuttered and took a few hesitant steps towards the blonde. Emma had never seen Regina like this and it almost made her afraid.

"Regina what's wrong? " she repeated as she stood to her feet and walked up to the queen. She cupped her head in her hands, gently making Regina met her eyes.

Regina stopped breathing for a second as she felt Emma's fingers under her chin. It was a sort of touch Regina didn't need right now, it only made it worse so she pushed Emma away.

"Come on Gina, talk to me, just say what's on your mind!" the savior said but the words came out all wrong, making the queen even more anxious. And when Regina felt cornered like that, she lashed out. And this time wasn't gonna be any different.

"You think this is easy for me, miss Swan? To be locked up in this dump with you?" Regina snapped. She was terrified right now and her fear always turned to anger. _Love is weakness Regina._

"so you just woke me up to blame me for all this again? Really your majesty?" Emma snarled as she pushed Regina backwards against the wall.

Regina tried to get loose but she didn't have a chance. Emma was so much stronger than her and without her magic, the queen was weak. It made her blood boil because she hated to be weak. Hated to not be in control.

"I love you goddammit" Regina finally screamed and the savior stumbled backwards and sunk down on the couch.

"Emma please say something" Regina pleaded as their eyes met again. But Emma didn't answer. She didn't know what she should say. Her mind went blank.

"Emma I love you. I have loved you for so long I can remember but I have been to scared to say anything. And.. I.. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.. I'll guess I'll just go to bed again… " as the queen turned around, Emma groaned.

"Gina, wait…" the savior's words were almost whispered as she walked up to the queen. Her eyes searched for Regina's and when they finally met, Emma learned in as she pressed her lips against hers.

The both women snapped their eyes open as they realized how the windows and door flew open. They were not prisoners anymore and they had broken the little 'curse' with their awkward kiss.

"True loves kiss.. " Regina said with a crooked smile. "I love you Emma swan"

"And I love you too Regina mills." the blonde replied as she let her lips brush against the queen's once again.


End file.
